The electronic cigarettes in the prior art do not have the function of reminding the user to charge automatically, if the user does not timely charge when using an electronic cigarette, it is possible that there are defects with the situation where the user cannot use an electronic cigarette due to the fact that the power capacity of a power supply battery thereof is used up. Therefore, the electronic cigarette in the prior art brings enormous inconvenience to the user.